The Hanging Tree
by storywriter713
Summary: A one-sided love story. Or is it? When word leaks of Terezi's flushed feelings for Karkat, they get into a fight. What drastic measures will she take to keep him happy? Rated T for swearing, mild gore, and major character death. All mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

Terezi Pyrope doesn't know how she feels. Her flushed feelings for her ex-matesprit, Gamzee, suddenly turned black. She tried what the humans called "dating" with Aradia, but that didn't even last two months. No matter who was her matesprit, she never stayed flushed; her feelings always turned black. Even for the Dave human, her longest-lasting relationship of six months. Now she has flushed feelings for someone else. Someone she is good friends with, trusts, and feels safe around. She never tells that someone. She is too shy and has low self-esteem. She just knows that she'd be rejected. She and that someone had kissed once for a dare. While the troll she had kissed acted like it was just a joke, cussing and yelling as always, she was quiet and brooding about her feelings for him. Then she came to a conclusion: Terezi Pyrope is flushed for Karkat Vantas.

It really doesn't help when Karkat flirts with her occasionally. She's asked the humans John, Rose, and Jade for advice, but they only told her to tell Karkat. She can't tell him that she's flushed for him! So Terezi consults Nepeta for some professional advice. But all that cat-loving, FLARP-addicted troll does is draw Terezi and Karkat kissing on her shipping wall, with "OTP" written all around it. The blind troll stomps away, her grey cheeks speckled with teal. It's a nightmare for Terezi when Nepeta comes up with a ship name and puts it on the shipping wall. "Karezi." Word leaks that Karezi is a thing. Karkat finds out the next day. He starts trolling her.

 _carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] at 11:39_

 _CG: JOHN HUMAN SAYS THAT JADE HUMAN TOLD HIM THAT ROSE HUMAN SAYS THAT… YOU KNOW WHAT ILL GET TO THE POINT NEPETA CAME UP WITH KAREZI… YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?_

Terezi inhales deeply when she gets the message. She decides to play dumb.

 _GC: NO 1 H4V3NT WH4T 1S 1T_

 _CG: WELL NEPETA AND ALL THE OTHER FUCKS THINK WERE PAILING AND SHIT AND KAREZI IS WHAT THEY CALL THAT ASSWIPE OF AN IDEA_

 _GC: 1 S33_

 _CG: NO YOU SMELL AND TASTE YOU DUMB SHIT_

 _GC: W3LL 3XCUS3 M3 FOR TRY1NG NOT TO FOCUS ON TH3 F4CT TH4T 1M NOT FUCK1NG NORM4L YOU NUBHORN3D R3DBLOOD3D FR34K_

Terezi regrets her angry comment as soon as she sends it. She knows what she has to do to fix it.

 _GC: 1M SORRY K4RKL3S 1 SHOULDNT H4V3 S41D TH4T 1M JUST FLUSH3D FOR YOU 4ND 1 TRY TO B3 NORM4L FOR YOU BUT 1 C4NT WH3N 1 T4ST3 4ND SM3LL WORDS 4ND COLORS. BY3 K4RK4T 1T W4S N1C3 KNOW1NG YOU_

 _gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 11:48_

Terezi runs out of her dwelling, watered-down teal tears streaming down her face. She sprints through the trees, slamming into everything in her path; everything's the same color. She can smell her teal blood oozing out of millions of cuts in her grey flesh. Terezi is only thinking of one thing: Find the Hanging Tree.

She doesn't hear the voices calling her name. Her friends looking for her never even registers in her brain. When the trolls find her, she is hanging from a tree, a noose tight around her broken neck.

Terezi Pyrope has found the hanging tree.


	2. Chapter 2

I was talking to that fucking annoying shithead dumbass, John. Humans are so retarded.

 _ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:32_

 _EB: Terezi's flushed for you or however you say it. I heard from Jade who heard from Kanaya who heard from Feferi who heard from Tavros who heard from Equius who heard from Nepeta. Nepeta said that Terezi came to her seeking advice, and made the ship name "Karezi."_

 _CG: YEAH RIGHT DICKHEAD, JUST LIKE YOUR UNIVERSE ISN'T CALLED THE MILKY WAY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL SEMEN_

 _EB: Um… There is no semen in the sky. But come on man! You've got a chance! Go get em tiger!_

I stopped trolling the fuckass John human. Hope flared through me despite my denial. Could Terezi really like me back? I started trolling her without forming a plan in advance.

 _CG: JOHN HUMAN SAYS THAT JADE HUMAN TOLD HIM THAT ROSE HUMAN SAYS THAT… YOU KNOW WHAT ILL GET TO THE POINT NEPETA CAME UP WITH KAREZI… YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?_

 _GC: NO 1 H4V3NT WH4T 1S 1T_

Shit. She's either playing dumb or she doesn't have flushed feelings for me. Gog dammit! I decide to play it flippantly.

 _CG: WELL NEPETA AND ALL THE OTHER FUCKS THINK WERE PAILING AND SHIT AND KAREZI IS WHAT THEY CALL THAT ASSWIPE OF AN IDEA_

 _GC: 1 S33_

I was fucking annoyed.

 _CG: NO YOU SMELL AND TASTE YOU DUMB SHIT_

 _GC: W3LL 3XCUS3 M3 FOR TRY1NG NOT TO FOCUS ON TH3 F4CT TH4T 1M NOT FUCK1NG NORM4L YOU NUBHORN3D R3DBLOOD3D FR34K_

How could she insult me like that? I started typing an angry response, but then I got a new message from her.

 _GC: 1M SORRY K4RKL3S 1 SHOULDNT H4V3 S41D TH4T 1M JUST FLUSH3D FOR YOU 4ND 1 TRY TO B3 NORM4L FOR YOU BUT 1 C4NT WH3N 1 T4ST3 4ND SM3LL WORDS 4ND COLORS. BY3 K4RK4T 1T W4S N1C3 KNOW1NG YOU_

 _gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 11:48_

"It was nice knowing you"? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck she's going to kill herself! I sprint toward her dwelling, causing a ruckus to get everybody to help search for her. Everyone except Tavros, because his motherfucking wheelchair won't work in the Gog damn forest. All of us call her name. Gamzee's the first one to find her teal blood. He leads us to a clearing where it just stops. I look up. Oh. My. Fucking. Gog. I've found Terezi.

She's hung herself. She's motherfucking hung herself. I can see her spinal cord sticking out of her broken neck, and she's clawed her eyeballs out. I can see her brain oozing out of the holes where her eyes used to be. A piece falls and lands on my hand. I collapse onto my knees and vomit, the red of my blood in the vomit mixing with the watered-down red of my tears. My vision goes black with grief. The last thing I hear is a honk, and then nothing.

I sit up, falling off a stump. Oh thank Gog, it was just a motherfucking dream.

 _A/N The tense (present, past) this is written in changes, because it goes back and forth between the character remembering what happened and reliving the memory._


End file.
